Starlight
by Abbie1212
Summary: Sequel to Trip Around the Sun. Charlie leaves with Kate, leaving Bella to live with the Cullens. she is upset, and Carlisle helps her with missing Charlie. But something will taint his plans, and they're much worse than the pack... Read. Enjoy. Review :
1. Moving On, Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… and sadly that's not going to change over the course of the story…

A/N: Yay back to vampires!!!! And a pretty long time coming sequel too… the last one was all Bella's pov so I figured I'd switch over and have this one from Carlisle's pov… Read. Enjoy. Review… (Title's a song by Muse…)

Starlight

Chapter One – Moving on, Moving In

"This one too Bella?" I asked, picking a box up in her room and she nodded, I kissed her cheek.

Charlie had just gone "missing" just as we had planned with Kate. We hadn't heard from them, but they said when they got where they were going they would call. Bella was nervous about Kate's ability to stop once she bit him, but I was confident that they'd be just fine. So, while the town was still buzzing about what happened to the chief of police, his daughter was moving in with the Cullens.

Bella's mother had wanted her to go back to Phoenix, but Bella was insistent on staying in Forks. There was a search for Charlie for a very long time, but he was eventually pronounced dead, after they found what mysteriously looked like Charlie's footprints going off a bridge into an icy death. The fake suicide was something Jasper and I helped with once they left. Renee even came up to take Bella home with her, but Bella told her how much it would help her in her grief to stay where she felt she fit in. She left out the part that it wasn't really the kids of Forks rather than fitting perfectly with me.

I taped the top of one of her boxes as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. I turned and kissed her head before she threw her arms around my neck. She pressed her forehead to mine, and I smiled as she brought her lips to mine. I was surprised, she had been angry with me earlier when I told her she was getting her own room.

"I love you," she said, "And I am excited."

"Even if you have to sleep in your own room next to Alice's?" I asked as I lifted her right into my arms.

"I still don't see why I have to," she said as she kissed the side of my neck, and added seductively, "I always stayed in with you when I slept over before."

"That's exactly why," I replied in a low growl, kissing her head, "You're much too tempting and I'm afraid I might not be able to control myself."

"But would that be just a bad thing?" she asked as she kissed my cheek.

"Yes," I replied, "Very."

"Oh c'mon," she said, feigning anger and I chuckled.

"I might hurt you, Babe," I said and she shook her head.

"You would never hurt me," she said as she tightened her arms around my neck.

"I'm glad you have that confidence," I said, kissing her head before leaning down and catching her lips with mine.

"Hey!" said Alice as she ran into the room, and I set Bella down, all of this happening too fast for Bella to react properly, "Less making out and more packing."

"Yes, ma'am," Bella teased as Jasper ran up next to Alice, and Bella added under her breath, "Like you two should be the police on the matter."

"It's your own fault," said Jasper, and I chuckled, "You too."

"So being attracted to my love is a crime now?" I asked and Jasper just shook his head.

"No," Bella replied as I smiled, and handed Jasper a box.

"Can't we just finish this show for Bella's neighbors, and just carry everything back to the house?" said Jasper, "This is ridiculous. It would be so much faster to just go through the woods. But no, we have to pack up and unpack when we get there."

"Yes, being human is very annoying and time consuming," Bella said sarcastically and Jasper nodded.

"It really is," said Alice as I handed her another box.

"Be nice to my baby," I said, and they smiled as they disappeared.

"They're being fine," Bella said, putting her hands up on my face, "You on the other hand are puzzling me."

"About what?" I asked kissing her sweetly, "I never want to leave you puzzled."

Bella started to laugh and I looked at her, thoroughly confused with her behavior. She wasn't usually very blunt if I was doing something that was bugging her. She wasn't intimidated by me like most others would be, but she still had issues faulting me. She really had no idea the things I would do for her if she only asked. Usually nothing about me bugged her, but when it did it drove me nuts until she told me what it was.

"Nothing," she said, hugging me, "You're perfect."

"You have to be able to tell me if I'm doing something that's bugging you," I said, sitting on a precariously stacked pile of boxes and watching her while she packed a last few things into a nearby box.

"It's nothing," she said and I just kept watching her, "Fine, you've just been a little too hover=y since Kate and Dad left, I'm fine."

"I'm worried about you, babe," I said simply, "I was assuming you'd miss your dad. I just want to be here for you."

"He didn't die, Carlisle," she said and I rolled my eyes, I knew that, "I can pick up a phone and call him if I want to. Besides, I'm going to see him the minute I get changed."

"In five years," I pointed out and Bella shrugged, "He's not going to be able to make it to our wedding, your birthdays…"

"I'm fine, sweetie," she said, kissing me lightly, "I like that your worried, but you don't have to hover, ok? Besides, we have to start figuring out how we're going to tell mom."

"True," I said, then added in a teasing tone, "I say we tell her we've been madly in love since you moved here, and I'm a vampire that doesn't age so the physical age difference is completely ok."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to go over well," said Bella and I smiled mischievously.

"But it's the truth," I said and Bella smiled.

"Doesn't matter," she said, "It still won't put her at ease."

"How about 'you know when you though Carlisle was my boyfriend…. Well he is'?" I suggested and Bella just started laughing.

"Nope," she said, then added after a moment's thought, "How about we're in love, deal with it?"

"Ah, no, but better than mine," I said, passing a box to Jasper as he ran in.

"How about it just happened?" Jasper asked and Bella burst out laughing.

"I like that one," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"The word 'it' would taint my intentions," I said and I heard Jasper laughing as he carried the box out of the room.

"Ok," said Bella, seeing my dilemma, "We'll figure something out, that's a year off."

"A year?"

"Well yeah, I'm eighteen, in less than a year," she said.

"Well do you really want to get engaged while you're still in high school?" I asked and Bella shook her head.

"But we can tell people, like mom," she said and I sighed in relief, "I mean after a couple months of my being legal to you."

"Ok, yeah," I said and she smiled, "And you do remember that even when you are legal.. until I have a couple rings on that finger..."

"I know," I said, "But that won't stop people from assuming we are."

"Right," I said as I picked up the last box and we headed out the door of her room, "I love you, babe."

"I love you too, Sweetie," she replied and I kissed her in the hallway just before we walked out into the view of the neighbors, and you didn't need vampire senses to know that they were watching.

I walked out of the house with Bella, keeping a respectable distance before throwing the last box into the back of Bella's truck. The cars were conveniently packed to capacity and there were two seats left, and Jasper and Alice had the jeep, I had left the Mercedes at home. We walked over to the truck and Bella threw me the keys as she headed over to the passenger's side.

"Now you're sure about me having my own room?" she asked and I nodded as we pulled out of the driveway.

I needed for Bella to stop asking, I knew she was displeased with me for this, but she had to understand. I would lose control knowing that we shared a room all the time. I intended to be lenient, how could I not be? But I had to make her understand how much I wanted to let her just take me over, she could convince me of things so easily.

"I love you, which includes me wanting to protect your honor," I said and she laughed.

"Well my reputation will be shattered when the town finds out that I'm in love with you," she said and I shrugged.

"I'd rather them talk than it actually happen," I said.

"Oh?" she asked as I followed Jasper down the road towards our house, "And you're not going to defend my honor to people?"

"I will," I said as we started up our driveway, "But really? Who's going to believe me, you're beautiful any man in my position would have already given in."

"I hate you," Bella said light heartedly and I looked at her.

"No you don't," I told her and she smiled.

"I know," she said, kissing my cheek as I put the truck in park near the door.

"Can we handle this?" Jasper asked and I nodded as he jumped into the back of the truck and started unpacking Bella.

By the time Bella and I walked into the house Alice and Jasper already had Bella all settled into the room next to Alice's. The compensation was that Bella's room was right across from my office, she could have any book she wanted, she could anything she wanted period, but I figured that was the best thing to do for her.

"Ok, go check it out," I said and she just wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Help me out?" she asked and I smiled before I picked her up and carried her in the door of her room, "That's not my bed."

"Alice and I picked it out," I said and she nodded as I set her down on top of it, and pealed myself away to walk out the door, "Your dinner will be done in about ten minutes."

"Seriously?" she said, disappointed and I chuckled as I walked out of the room at normal human speed.

The minute I was out the door I ran as fast as I could to make sure the beef stew that I'd had cooking all day while we were packing up Bella. I got there just in time to turn it down and butter up some bread for her. She came down as I was setting at the table for her with a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said as she entered the kitchen, I kissed her quickly before sliding her chair out for her, "Oh? I get all the chivalry tonight?"

"Yup," I replied, kissing the top of her head and sat down across the table from her.

She ate quickly and then went off to bed, she was tired, I went into my office for a while before making a book selection and heading into my own bedroom. I walked in and changed into sweatpants and went without a shirt, I usually did at night. I was in there reading for a few minutes before I heard the door squeak open.

"Bella," I said bracingly without even looking up and then I heard a little sniffle, so my head shot up, "Babe?"

"You were right," she sobbed, "I do miss my dad."

"C'mere," I said, though my saying it was completely pointless.

I jumped off the bed and ran to her, wrapping my arms around her. She clung to me, drenching my shoulder in her tears as I lifted her off the ground and brought her to the bed. I sat there with her in my lap, and kissed her cheek. I pulled her tight so that she would be able to feel me there. I had been waiting for it to hit her.

"It's ok," I tried to sooth her as I laid back on the bed, kissing her face randomly, "You're going to be fine, Bella. He's going to be fine too. Do you want to call him? Kate gave me a cell number."

"No," she said, as I wiped some of her tears away, "I just… he won't be there to walk me down the aisle. He won't be there to help calm mom down when we tell her, he won't be here."

"Shh," I said softly into her ear, "But then we'll meet up with him. Bella, we'll be with him forever. Consider this to be our little break from him before an eternity of him listening in and threatening me."

She chuckled and I smiled as she cuddled into my side and almost immediately fell asleep. I didn't have the heart, or least desire to carry her back to her room, what's one night? I kissed the top of her head and held her tight as her eyes flickered closed.


	2. Best Intentions

A/N: Hey, slowly developing into the plot.. lol… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Starlight

Chapter Two – Best Intentions

"How was your day, Babe?" I asked, the minute I sank onto the couch in the staff room at the hospital, my cell phone to my ear, "Was everything ok at school?"

"Eh it was bearable," Bella's voice was like music to my ears in such a long day there at work, "I think I was just tired. I'm really fine."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" I asked with a smile, hoping she could hear the lightness in my voice.

"Yes," she replied and I rolled my eyes.

My cold heart ached for my Bella, I felt so bad for her. My poor babe, I knew when it hit her, it would hit her hard, and it sure hit her last night. I was determined not to let it get that bad again. She had cried for hours, and I had comforted her the best I could. She woke up a few times in the middle of the night crying as well, and I had been glad I had let her stay. I didn't like the idea of Bella crying alone in her room. If my Bella was going to cry, it was going to be in my arms, I would always be there for her, no matter what.

"Well I don't," I said and she scoffed, "I love you, Babe, I just worry a little too much I think."

"No such thing as worrying too much, Carlisle," said Bella and I smiled, "I don't blame you for worrying. It's I think it's cute that you worry, but it's unnecessary."

I knew I had to do something to cheer her up, despite what she was saying, she wasn't ok. I think it was some sort of intuition, or maybe just the tone of her voice on the phone that had the red flags popping up in my brain. I was trying to think of some way to do cheer her up, if not only for a little while. She had come to expect the perfect boyfriend standards, and I wasn't ready to let that title go away just yet. I enjoyed making her happy, she was my life, my every thought. Someone that meant that much to me, I knew it was my obligation to keep her content.

I felt a little responsible for what was going on too. I knew that it wasn't really my fault, technically, but really that didn't help the guilt. If I had abided by her wishes and hadn't called the Denalis down to assist me in getting her back, Kate would have never met Charlie. Sure, she probably would have at one point, and if I hadn't then Bella would still be stuck in La Push. Even looking back on the situation I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Both leaving Bella as she wished and calling the Denalis for support ended with Bella unhappy and I couldn't justify Bella being upset at all. The powerlessness was eating me alive, and there was nothing I could do about what was happening. I took comfort in the fact that this choice was going to be better in the long run, but in the short run, it was rough.

I knew I had to do something for her –I would do anything for her- I just didn't know what I could do about something like this. The ideal way to do it would be to take her away, just the two of us. Maybe I could take her to the island, the one that we had in the Caribbean Sea, but that was impractical. The whole town would gossip and would be asking why Dr. Cullen brought Bella down to the Caribbean for a week. It would feed rumors and talk that I knew wouldn't help our cause. Maybe I could get home early, just to be with her for a few extra hours, I checked my watch. Maybe I could take her to dinner in Port Angeles. It was a school night so no one would be up there…

"Sweetie, are you still there?" Bella said and I snapped back, my brain was way too easily distracted.

"Yeah, babe I'm here," I said quietly a few seconds before one of the other doctors walked in, and sat on the opposite side of the couch, "Listen, I have to go, I'll try to be home soon, ok sweetheart?"

"Someone just walked in?"

"That's right," I said, and she laughed, "Bye, love you."

"Love you too," said Bella and I hung up, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Dr. Gregorian asked, he was more curious than most of my other colleagues, but I mostly attributed that to the fact that he was the only other doctor that seemed to still have his original hip.

"My daughter," I lied and he shook his head.

"That wasn't a daughter I love you," said Dr. Gregorian and I rolled my eyes, "That was a I'll meet you between the sheets, I love you."

"It was not," I replied, mortified, was I really that transparent with Bella too? That hadn't been my intention, but perhaps my desperation for her, that way, was seeping into my tone? I was already making her wait, I didn't want to tease her or make her want it more than she already did.

"Whoa, chillax," He said, his childish way of speaking usually amused me slightly, but my panic was overpowering that, "It's no problem, I won't tell anyone about your honey on the side. What the kids don't know you're dating yet? Afraid your little princess won't like not being your only princess?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you," I said and he laughed as I stood up and went over to the side, the coffee maker was empty again, I made myself busy refilling it for everyone else.

"She's pretty right?" He said, "Yeah, you're good looking, I've seen the nurses around you. I bet she's super model style gorgeous."

I had to literally bite my tongue to keep from saying something. I finished with the coffee maker and walked out into the hall, over to the surgery board by the main nurses' station. I was scheduled for a non – emergent valve replacement at four, but other than that I was free for the day. I was supposed to catch up on my paper work, I had been ignoring it to spend time with Bella. I usually let it stack up a bit and took it home with me where I could do it all within seconds. I wondered silently if I could push the valve replacement up in the day so that I could get home.

"Hey, Cullen," said voice from behind me.

"Hello Chief," I said, he had been trying to surprise me with his presence, and I let him even though I had known he was heading over here for several minutes.

"Carlisle, I need you to cover for me, the first week in May," He said, "I'm giving you notice now because I just got an invitation to my niece's wedding. It's in Florida and I wanted to treat the grandkids to Disney while we're all down there anyways."

"Of course sir," I said, Chief often left me as acting chief when he went on vacation with his family_… family… that was it!_, "Chief, since you're talking about vacations anyways… I was thinking I'd need to take the kids on vacation over February school vacation week. Bella's been really depressed since her dad died, I just thought I'd take them all down to the Caribbean for a week or so. That way the kids can hang out and relax, would you mind?"

"Sure, Cullen, you never take vacation," said Chief, "It's such a shame what happened to Charlie, I went to grade school with him. Do what you can to get that girl smiling again, will you?"

"I will," I said, _if only he knew_, "Cora?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" The nurse at the station's head popped up as she replied.

"Can you push up my valve replacement, I want to get home early," I said and she nodded.

"The patient's visiting with her family at the moment, they're really nervous," she said, _She's going to be perfectly ok, believe me, I was worried so I asked Alice this morning,_ "I'll give them a few minutes then I'll send a couple interns in there to prep her for surgery."

"Thank you," I said as my phone began to ring in my pocket, it was Alice, "I really don't have that much time to talk."

"I know," she said then added as if it was one word, "But we're seriously going? Oh we haven't been there in ages!"

"Yes, now don't spoil my surprise," I said, and I could almost see her smile.

"I'm guessing Jazz and I'll be stuck in the guest house for the week?"

"We'll talk about this later, Alice," I replied, I didn't know if I trusted myself in the big house alone with Bella, "I really have to go."

"No you don't."

"Good bye, Alice."

I was thoroughly distracted in surgery, and I knew, had I been human that I would have messed it up. Though, my vampire senses and quick hands helped me to, despite being totally submerged in thoughts of Bella, pull it off quite nicely. I sent the elderly woman off to post op while I went to tell the good news to her family. I smiled at them as I entered, and I watched their faces lighten up as I walked over. That was the best part of the job, and with such a low mortality rate, I was at the top of all the hospitals want lists. They just didn't understand why I wouldn't leave Forks, and I knew not to put too much stock in my ranking, it didn't really have anything to do with me. It was only because of what I was, not who I was.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen," said her husband and I nodded.

"It was a cake walk," I said, winking charmingly at his granddaughter, she looked about four, "I expect a very quick recovery period."

I reached over the counter of the nurses' station behind me and picked up a Dum-Dum out of the little mug where the nurses kept them. They were supposed to be for the little kid patients, but I couldn't resist. I handed her one and she smiled widely.

"Thank-you, Dr. Cullen," she said and I smiled as I turned and handed the woman's chart to the night nurse.

"Page me if there are any complications," I called over my shoulder as I ran off towards the locker room.

I took a quick shower so that Jasper wouldn't have to smell the blood on me when I got home. Then I got dressed, in one of the shirts that Bella had picked out for me on the last shopping spree we went on with Alice. I smiled the entire way home, happy with the mere prospect of spending a week with Bella, freely under the hot sun. I found myself planning out all the places I wanted to take her once we got to the island.

"She's in the shower," said Alice, the moment I walked in, before I even had the chance to ask her where Bella was, I opened my mouth but she answered before I asked, "Yes, we already fed her,"

"Thank-you," I said, putting my coat on the hook and setting my briefcase down by the door.

"I'd pick that back up," said Alice, and I did, watching Alice curiously for an explanation, "She hasn't done her homework yet either. Apparently her and Jasper spent their study period doing origami instead of their homework."

"Origami?" I asked Jasper as he walked in and he nodded.

"She didn't feel like doing homework," said Jasper with a shrug.

I found myself jealous of my "children" a lot of the time. They got to spend the entire day with Bella, without anyone thinking anything of it. I was jealous that they got to go to school with her period. I missed her, a lot during the day. Nothing was unfair if not the weight of age differences. If it came out that Jasper and Bella were dating, nobody would care, they actually expected it. I would do anything to be able to sit in a study period with Bella and do origami with notebook paper. If only I could figure out how to become younger.

"Ok," I said, and headed towards the stairs.

"Carlisle," said Alice, and I turned around to listen to her, "She had a… bad day at school today."

"Thanks for the heads up," I said as I started up the stairs.

When I hit the top of the stairs I could still hear the shower running, so I went into my study to drop off my briefcase. I shut the door behind it and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Almost done," Bella called as I heard water hit the bottom of the tub.

"Take your time, Babe," I called back, "I just wanted to let you know I was home. I'll be in my office ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a few," she said, she seemed distant and I walked back across the hall to my office.

I heard the shower shut off when I was about halfway through my paper work, so I slowed down. I liked to do our 'homework' together it made everything seem almost normal. I was still done by the time Bella walked in, she took a while primping. I rolled away from my desk as she slipped in the doorway, dressed in one of my shirts - that I never actually got to wear, she just told me to get it, then stole it - and flannel PJ pants. She came right over and sat on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kissing the top of her head, whispering into her hair.

I would have realized something was wrong even if Alice hadn't given me the heads up, she looked out of it.

"Nothing," Bella said and I just looked down at her knowingly, "I don't want to talk about it, just something that happened at school. They're all gossiping about you, Alice, Jasper, it's mostly just you, which is the part that bugs me. But in two hundred years, they'll all be dead, and I'll still have you."

"Whoa, Babe," I said, kissing her ear. I knew what she was talking about, while the nurses had learned to leave me alone, I still had many admirers in the town of Forks, "You're feeling insecure or something? Because I'd like to point out that you're the one in my arms right now."

"I know," said Bella, "Its just annoying not being able to tell them to shut up, your mine."

"Oh?" I said, the possessiveness in Bella caused me to have to hold in a growl, "Well, I have something that might cheer you up."

"What?" she asked, kissing my jaw as I repositioned her so that she was more in my arms rather than just sitting on top of me.

"I am taking you, Alice, and Jasper to Kaytrin, it's a little private island in the Caribbean Sea. I bought it a while back, and named it after my mother. It should make for an excellent vacation," I said, "I was going to save it for our honey moon, but I figure you need some cheering up."

"You were going to invite Alice and Jasper on our honey moon?" she asked, teasing and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I needed to pass it off as a family vacation," I said and Bella smiled as she leaned up and kissed the tip of my nose.

"We can still pretend that's it's our honeymoon, right?" she asked innocently and I shook my head.

"You're incorrigible," I said, and she laughed as she leaned up and kissed me, deeply, "I'm glad testing my control is fun for you."

"It is," said Bella, fixing my collar as she stood up, and walked over towards the door, "I have homework, you coming?"

"Sure am," I said, as I followed her into her bedroom.

We sat on her bed and I rubbed her shoulders and back, with the occasional kiss to her neck while she was doing her homework. I knew I was distracting her, but she was getting it done, which was what mattered. I wondered what she would want to do once she was changed. I had no doubt that she would still love me, it was more of wondering what she would want to live life as. I knew she wanted to go to college, get a degree in something. I pondered the thought of college, maybe I could pass for college age if I dressed down a bit. I could go to college with my wife. The word wife in my thoughts struck a chord, and I smiled to myself.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Bella asked as she put her books back into her bag.

"I think you can guess," I said as I leaned over and tickled her sides, she doubled over in laughter as I pulled her back towards me, kissing her sweetly.

"I think I can too."


	3. Discussions and the Unexpected

A/N: here we go… don't kill me, I had to start with the cliff hangers at one point… Read. Enjoy. Review!!! :)

Starlight

Chapter Three – Discussions and the Unexpected

"Babe," I said gently as I gazed down at the sleeping Angel in my arms, "We have to start waking up now, my love."

Bella stirred slightly as I laid a single wet kiss just behind her ear, her most sensitive spot that I had dared to find so far. She groaned a little, throwing an arm across my chest. A light smile danced across her beautiful face as her eyes flickered open and as her hand went under my sweatshirt and started to explore the muscle lines on my abdomen. The feeling of her warm hand dancing across my cold flesh was almost too much for me to handle with out floating off into a cloud.

Bella had, very easily convinced me that it would be ok if she remained in my room with me on the weekends. It was Sunday morning, and we were leaving for the island later on, we had to be at the airport at about nine, it was just seven as I wrapped my arms around Bella in bed. The way we had planned it, we would land in Aruba for an early dinner before sailing, or rather yachting, the rest of the way to the island. Jasper had been bugging me to let him drive, but I wasn't exactly sure yet. He and Alice were out hunting at the moment, and they would be back just in time to load up the car.

"I packed last night," Bella reminded me, removing her hand and laying it on my chest , I nodded as I kissed her head.

I loved these moments with Bella, even if it was winter and she forced me into wearing a sweatshirt to bed. She said it made it easier to cuddle without shivering. I didn't have much to complain about though. It was a little toasty, with the combination of Bella and the sweatshirt, but it was comfortable.

"Why are we leaving so early again?" she said as I ran my fingers through her long beautiful waves of hair.

"So we can be lying like this on the beach tonight," I said, kissing her gently and she pulled away.

"With a few less clothes?"

"Bathing suits are fine," I replied and she groaned as she flung herself out of my arms and onto the bed, she stared up at the ceiling.

"Babe," I said pleadingly, lying on my side, allowing my eyes to soften just enough to get her to relax as I watched her sweetly.

"Not fair," She said, looking at me with that adorable little pout of hers, "You can't use your amazing vampire charm to make me not mad at you."

"Why not?" I said, cracking a smile, "How do you suppose I soften you up? Other than the obvious."

"The obvious," She said and I smiled as I cleared some of the hair from her face and leant down to kiss her forehead.

If only she would ask me for anything else. I would jump off a building for her if she asked me to. While my indestructibility would protect me anyways, my dedication was still there. Anything Bella needed I would provide for her, and I wouldn't let her go wanting. That part included once we were married. I just knew that we had to wait, if it was really up to me I would in a second, but I promised Charlie, and Bella that I wouldn't. Though while I was sure that Bella wouldn't mind me going back on that, Charlie would, and so would I. I had always imagined waiting, even when I found the right person. It wasn't something that was really up to me anymore.

"I love you, more than anything, Isabella Swan," I said seductively and she lit up, "I just want to wait until I have a couple rings on that pretty little finger of yours before we do anything."

"Fine," she said with a heavy sigh.

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" I asked, my lips dangerously close to the sensitive spot behind her ear, she shivered as my breath hit it.

"Would it be any fun if I did?" She asked, and I kissed behind her ear quickly.

"No. I have to pack real quick before we leave," I said, as she looked up at me and I kissed her forehead, "It should only take me a few seconds though."

"Oh, yeah," she said, kissing my lips briefly, "Flaunt the Vampirism."

"I will," I said, caressing her cheek ever so softly with my hand.

"Sweetie?" She asked, a few minutes later, neither of us had moved.

"Yeah, Babe?" I replied, as I started to run my fingers through her hair.

"Can't we just go somewhere, go live somewhere else? Just, escape from this ridiculous cover?" She asked in her heartbreakingly innocent voice as she turned and tried to burrow her head into my chest.

"I can't take you, anywhere Babe," I said, kissing her sweetly, "Technically you are still a minor, and I still have to get your mom to approve taking you anywhere. She was ok with the vacation, but honestly Bella, we can't."

"Is that really why you won't…"

"No," I replied, I hadn't even given that aspect all that much thought, other than the fact that we had to hide, "I want you to be sure, Bella, and waiting until we're married will ensure that."

"Then I don't want to wait until I'm out of high school," she said and I looked at her thoughtfully.

"It's up to you," I said.

I honestly didn't much care about the when as much as the actual event happening. I wanted nothing more than to make Bella my wife, for an eternity. It was a little selfish, I knew it, too. I was supposed to let her at least finish high school, insist on it, but I couldn't. I wanted it way too much, and I had the justification that I had been waiting so long already.

"Can we like, drive to Vegas over Christmas break next year?" she asked and I looked down at her skeptically.

"That would only give your poor mother four months to get used to the idea," I replied, and she nodded.

"But if we wait until the next school break we might as well just wait until I graduate."

"Ok," I said, _what the hell was I doing?_, "You should graduate first anyways."

"You sure?" she asked .

_No._

"Yes," I said, smiling at her, "That way, I can take you away somewhere, and we won't have to worry about school until the fall."

Bella nodded, and I leaned down and kissed her lightly before Alice burst into the room. She bounced around for a few seconds before settling on the foot of the bed.

"C'mon, sleepy head," she said, throwing a pillow at Bella, I blocked it for her, "Let's go."

"Alright," said Bella reluctantly as I let go of her, and she sat up as I hopped out of bed.

I let Alice take care of getting Bella out of bed and went into the walk in closet to dress. I finished dressing and packed my bag, returning to the bedroom just as Alice was dragging Bella out of bed. I went over and kissed her as I carried my bag to put it on top of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced to me as Alice left the room, "My bags are in my room if you want to grab them, unless you would like to join me…"

"Have a nice shower," I said, kissing her quickly before she was able to pout, "I'll go get your bags."

She glared at me momentarily before walking into the hall, and toward that bathroom. I heard her turn on the shower as I walked into her room and picked her bags up off of her bed. The strength really did come in handy.

"Hey, Carlisle," I heard Jasper calling for me from outside, so I opened Bella's window.

"Yeah, Jasper?" I answered.

He was standing down in the driveway. The jeep was all packed up with his and Alice's stuff. My Mercedes had its trunk popped, and Jasper was standing beside it with a mischievous grin, which I mirrored as I dropped my bag out the window. Jasper ran over and caught it, then put it in the trunk. I laughed.

"Is this how you and Alice always have the car packed in record time?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Maybe," said Jasper, as I threw Bella's stuff out the window for him to put in the car.

I turned around and sat on Bella's bed. I waited for her, rather impatiently, passing the time by looking at a book that was on her nightstand. She walked in wearing a cute little zip up sweatshirt and jeans. I figured this was because she would be able to take the sweatshirt off once we got to Aruba. I smiled as she ran a brush through her hair a few times and threw it up into a messy bun.

"Ready to go, Babe?" I asked as she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Wait a minute," she said, and she kissed me quick, "Ok, let's go."

I laughed as I took her hand and led her out the door into the hall. I pulled her onto my back and carried her piggy-back style as I ran to out to the car. I set her down and she was still laughing as I pressed her against the car, kissing her passionately. I pulled away, kissing her forehead, and looked over to ask Alice and Jasper if they were ready to go. I didn't. Alice looked like she had swallowed goat blood, which tasted literally like crap, and Jasper was frozen in place. I knew instinctively that something was wrong, and I pulled Bella right back into my arms.

"Carlisle, I am so sorry," said Alice, and I cocked my head to the side in wonder.

"Alice, what did you see?" I croaked, knowing it couldn't be good.

"I haven't been watching them lately," She said, "I figured it was pointless, they didn't know about Bella, and that's the only reason they would come. I just saw them in Seattle, and they realized how close they were. Carlisle, they're coming."

"Who's they?" Bella asked, as my body flooded with panic, they were coming, and I kissed the top of Bella's head as I tried to calm down enough to think straight.

"The Volturi," said Jasper, gritting his teeth, and I knew Bella wouldn't make any connection to the name.

"Just the three of them?" I asked, "When?"

"Jane and Alec are with them," said Alice, "And they're ten minutes away."

"Can we out run them, get on the flight?" Jasper asked and I shook my head.

"Jasper call and postpone the flight," I said, as Bella wrapped her arms around my middle, she was frightened.

"Carlisle!" Bella stuttered at me as I watched Jasper pull out his cell phone and walk over to the side of the house.

"It's going to be ok, Babe," I said looking down at her lovingly, I wanted to tell her that I wouldn't let them hurt her, but they had Jane with them, no one would be able to guarantee that, "I won't let them take you away from me, ok?"

"Who are _they_?" Bella asked, and I realized I had never answered her question.

"The Volturi are our royalty," I said, "Like the queen in England? Only, they still have a complete monarchy, no parliament."

"So they're powerful and don't have anyone to limit them?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Exactly," I said, "They make the rules, and have their guard, vampires like Jane and Alec to enforce it for them. The problem is, they have one major rule, humans don't get to know about the vampire world."

"That's bad," she said and I nodded.

"I was the head of their guard while I was staying in Italy, centuries ago," I told her, "I still have a little bit of swing with them. The three brothers that are the rulers; Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Caius doesn't like me much, but the other two believe that I saved their lives."

"So I'm safe?" Bella asked and I shook my head.

"You're safe because I won't let anything happen to you," I said, kissing her sweetly.

"Maybe we should go inside," said Alice and I nodded as I closed the trunk of the Mercedes and took Bella's hand.

We went back inside and I did not like the atmosphere at all. It was like sheep walking into the slaughter house, and I knew that it would be a close call on that too. Aro had ordered millions slaughtered because of things like this, well not directly like this, but a threat to the secret. My only real hope for all my big talk was that Aro would find the situation curious and dismiss it as an experiment. He liked to see how things that he had never seen before would work out. He was intelligent, but he didn't know everything yet, and he was highly motivated to learn everything he could.

I held Bella in my arms as we sat on the couch, I wasn't letting go.


	4. High Stress Enviroments

A/N: So, this is one of those chapters where I know what I want to put in it, but I just would rather write about something else… but eventually I got around to it… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Starlight 

Chapter Four – High Stress Environments 

I, in all honesty, knew very little about high stress environments. I did, when I was human, then as a newborn, and then as an adolescent vampire. However, after nearly a hundred years of peace, and then the last few months of euphoria, I had forgotten how horrible they were. For years I had been telling my patients to avoid high stress environments for a few weeks after their surgeries. What I should have been telling them was to avoid high stress environments at all costs, all the time. I felt like I could throw up, I had forgotten how that felt up until now too, I was that nervous.

Everything was hanging on the wire as I sat on the couch, Bella in my arms. I kissed the top of her head as I thought through how I was going to convince Aro that it was fine. Aro was the one I really had to worry about. No matter what they said about being the three equals, everyone knew it wasn't true. Aro made the decisions, and in my case that was good. Marcus seemed to like me, but Caius couldn't stand the sight of me. I didn't blame him either, but it still didn't bode well, the guard tended to side with him. Not that it mattered, the guard's opinions offered little weight in the decision making. I was just nervous about Caius.

Caius' L'amore Fatale was a beautiful girl named Melinda. She looked like an Italian supermodel, and was as sweet as a cup of sugar, but Caius misunderstood L'amores. The love stayed strong and binding even if it was properly cared for, and you still acted as though you could lose them everyday. You had to maintain the love. There was someone out there for everyone, but if you didn't seem to want it, the passion died away. You had to want it. All Caius heard was the 'fated love' part, and he neglected her, horribly. She still loved him, but it was getting to be too much for the poor girl. He never said a word to her, never treated her like the gift from heaven to him that she was.

So, eventually her passion began to wander, onto me as it were. I guess it had all started when I had found her crying in one of the corridors. My compassion to her overcame me and I comforted her, let her cry on my shoulder. Then after that she decided that, despite her love for Caius, it was me that she _wanted _to love. She craved the compassion and sensitivity more than anything else. I ignored her advances, told her how uninterested I was, and went so far to bring it to the attention of Caius himself.

Caius tried to rip me to shreds on the sport. However, Aro saw my memories and proved that I was innocent in the matter, but Caius was still bitter. Melinda left, divorcing Caius and disappearing to Australia. Caius resented me mostly because I had warned him about something like that happening before it had. He could have stopped it if he had listened to me, and he hated me and himself for it. Even when I saved their lives from a fire on a trip to London he didn't let up on the loathing. Caius's new wife was under the illusion that she was Caius' L'amore, he had tricked her, and everyone had helped him. That was part of the reason why I left.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered, looking up at me, she was still frightened to death, "What're they going to do?"

"I don't know, Babe," I said, "But I told you, I won't let them take you away from me. How could I?"

She smiled weakly as I leaned down and kissed her, pouring a portion of my love into her. If I had poured it all, I probably would have gone overboard and literally eaten her face off of her. I kissed her forehead gently as I pulled away, cradling her head into my chest.

"I'm scared," she whispered and I kissed the top of her head, trying to calm her down, she was starting to shake slightly, I could hear the adrenaline running through her veins.

"I know," I said, "I am too."

I sat there with her until the doorbell rang. I didn't even bother asking Alice who was at the door. Jasper and Alice got up off the couch and went to get the door. I kissed Bella's temple lightly as the five less than friendly looking vampires appeared in our living room in front of us.

"What is the meaning of this, Carlisle?!" Aro asked, he was furious.

"Aro," I started, but Caius cut me off.

"Don't you see, Aro? He's finally actually fallen in love with a human," said Caius, he was cocky, and seemed almost excited at the idea that he could, quite easily convince the other two to destroy my life, "I couldn't have been the only one that saw this coming."

"Quite, Caius," Marcus said, Caius looked dumb-struck that Marcus had basically told him to shut up, "Aro, let Carlisle explain, there is a strong reason behind his actions."

"What excuse could he possibly come up with that would justify having an actual relationship with a human?" Caius said nastily, "She knows what he is, Aro. She knows what we are. Only you, Carlisle, would be dumb enough for this."

"Caius," said Aro, even he agreed that Caius' words were harsh but then he turned to Marcus, "I know he has told her, but I agree with you as well, Marcus. We owe Carlisle much too much not to at least let him try to explain."

I was, for once, grateful for Marcus' gift of reading relationships. I was sure that even if he saw Bella and I from opposing sides of a football field he'd be able to decipher that we were meant to be together.

"I don't have to explain," I said, holding Bella tight with one arm, as I lifted the other, "You once told me talk is cheap, Aro, the mind holds no secrets. I learned long ago that the truth is the best policy with you. I would not dishonor you by trying to deceive you, so, go straight to the source."

Aro nodded as he crossed the room and grabbed hold of my arm. I watched Jane with a dangerous eye as she stepped forward and whispered something into Caius' ear. Alec stood behind Marcus, alert as always. I had no reason to fear Alec, he and I had always gotten along. Jane on the other hand was relatively newer, and I had only heard of her and her power.

I looked at Bella in my arms, and saw the confusion on her face. She was watching Aro, the fright that had never left her eyes was heightened. I just smiled weakly at her, I didn't want her to be afraid or confused in the least. I wanted to tell her what Aro was doing, but it was his gift, and his to share with her if he wanted to.

After what felt like hours Aro took his hand off my arm and gave Bella a curious look.

"Your L'amore, Carlisle?" He said and I nodded as Alec, Jane, and Caius gasped, Marcus had obviously already known, for he remained silent.

"But she's… human," said Jane, she was shocked.

"Yes," I said, "But she won't be much longer, she wishes – I wish – to turn her the day she turns Twenty – Three, if that is acceptable."

"That is a long time, Carlisle," said Aro gravely as Caius looked heart broken, he had been hoping that I would be slaughtered.

"I know, Aro old friend," I said, "But she is living here with us, and we have every intention of getting married in about a year and a half."

"Yes, I saw that," said Aro, and I nodded, "I also saw how attentive you are to her. Bella is it?"

"Yes," Bella squeaked.

"Well, Bella, you are very lucky," said Aro, "Your L'amore shows great concern for you…"

Caius looked livid as he glared at me, eyes like a laser beam. Though, I only flinched when I saw that his gaze shifted to Bella, who was basically sitting on my hip, listening to Aro politely. I glowered back at him as Aro spoke with Bella. Being caught up in my glaring match with Caius I took a while to realize that Jane was also staring intently at Bella. I watched her, daggers no doubt shooting out of my eyes, and they didn't even have the decency to look away. I pulled her a little tighter as I returned my attention to Bella and Aro's conversation.

"… He is pure in many ways, and I am leaving the responsibility of taking care of him in your hands, Bella," said Aro, winking at me, I relaxed, he was in a friendly mood, "He cares very deeply for you, as he should. I don't think my friend has been this happy in a very long time."

"Ok," said Bella, giving him a weak smile as I kissed the top of her head, "Hear that? I get to take care of you for once."

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes," I teased, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Bella, may I ask you a… favor?" Aro asked and I tensed up a little, but tried not to let Bella know, she did anyways, and started to look nervous.

"May I ask what it would be first?" Bella asked tentatively and Aro smiled.

"She's smart, Carlisle," He said, and I nodded.

"Very," I replied, watching him skeptically, and I looked at Alice briefly, she shrugged.

"Bella, my gift, as you might have guessed, is too see memories and thoughts, by contact of course," said Aro, and Bella nodded in understanding, "I would like to see yours as well."

Bella looked up at me apprehensively.

"It's fine, Babe," I said, keeping up with the pet name to keep her at ease, I looked over at Alice who still looked indifferent, before continuing, "It doesn't hurt."

"Ok," said Bella, looking up at Aro and he smiled.

"Thank you," He said, reaching his hand out and placing his hand on Bella's shoulder.

I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for Aro to be through rifling through my girlfriend's thoughts. I didn't like the idea in the least, I could imagine that she had had a few embarrassing thoughts about me. Though, that wasn't particularly the main reason that I didn't agree with what was happening. I had issue that my girl was being exploited and there was nothing I could do about it. If I had told her to refuse, or bypassed her completely and told Aro to go to hell, I feared that they would retract their so generous blind spot.

I looked back over to Bella, who was looking more nervous than ever as Aro looked confused. He was staring at her skeptically as he shifted his hand from her shoulder to place it directly to her forehead. I tightened my arms around her to remind her that I was here, and I would do my darnedest to keep her safe from harm. I looked over at Alice, and she was quiet. Alec was blocking her sight, which made me nervous.

"Aro?" I asked questioningly as Aro retracted his hand, he looked shocked.

"Jane?" He asked, beckoning the young girl towards us as I jumped off the couch to my feet.

I stood between Aro and Bella, between Bella and everyone. I was careful not to take a threatening pose, but it was hard. Jane's power would be way too much for my baby, and I could not allow it to happen. I didn't know why Aro couldn't see Bella's thoughts, but I doubted it would transfer to Jane's power. I was frightened, and I would not allow them to do this to Bella.

"Enough," I seethed, "This is irrelavent. We have a plane to catch."

"Jasper, what time is the new flight?" Aro asked, he had seen Jasper reschedule it.

"Ten," Jasper replied, looking at me apologetically and Aro nodded.

"Plenty of time," said Aro and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Aro?" I asked, pleadingly.

"Carlisle, if my hypothesis is correct, Jane will not be able to harm her," said Aro and I growled.

"I cannot allow this," I said, firmly, "The thought of someone even _trying_ to hurt her…"

"I do not wish to harm you, Carlisle," said Aro coldly, "Alec!"

Alec came forward and tried to remove me from my place. I was stronger than Alec, so retaining my stance was easy. That was until Jane hit me with her gift. I felt the searing pain that I knew was just in my head. I tried to look down to see that my body was not on fire, to contradict the nerves in my brain, but the pain was too great. That was it, she had weakened me enough so that Alec could drag me off while I screamed.

"Carlisle!" Bella yelled, getting up, but I shook my head.

I was fine, and even if I hadn't been Bella wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it, Jane's power was in the mind. She hadn't physically hurt me in any way, it was all mental. I gave Bella a weak smile, but she was even more frightened as she eyed Jane wearily as she sat back down. Caius had grabbed hold of my shoulder to help Alec hold me back.

"No," I said, as Jane took another step towards Bella.

"Hurry, Jane," Aro demanded after a few minutes of nothing.

"I'm trying," she stated, staring at Bella intently, "it's not working."

"Curious," said Aro and I glared at him as Alec and Caius released me, "Cease, Jane."

I ran back and sat at Bella's side, pulling her into my lap as I kissed her feverishly. I had then experienced Jane's gift, and I did not wish it onto anyone, not even my enemies. No one deserved that kind of psychological pain. In a way I was extremely grateful that it hadn't worked on Bella, I didn't know how I would ever live with myself if it had. I didn't know how I was going to live with myself anyways, not being able to protect her.

"You done now?" I asked Aro rather rudely as I looked up and he nodded.

"My apologies, Carlisle," said Aro, "We'll see ourselves out."

The last one in the room was Caius, who gave me one last loathing look before muttering something that sounded terrifyingly close to "L'amore for L'amore, eh, Carlisle?" I watched his back until he disappeared, holding Bella as tightly as I could without hurting her. I was glad that Bella had not heard Caius, but Jasper and Alice were watching me carefully. They heard him, same as me.

"We'll give you two a minute," said Alice, taking Jasper by the arm, "We have a few last minute things to do anyways."


	5. Restitution

A/N: Hey, sorry this one took me a few days… and hopefully – pending how much work my teachers feel like giving me – you guys won't be waiting too too long… and thanks to –babybleuxcullenqueen-'s assistance… the ideas should keep flowing… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Starlight

Chapter Five – Restitution

I sat impatiently on the plane from Nevada to Aruba. The fact that we had had to reschedule lost our first class tickets on a direct flight, and had to meet a connecting flight in Vegas. Then on top of it all, we were flying coach. We always flew first class, not so much for the luxury, but for the space. Jasper needed his space from the humans. He and Alice were sitting in the row behind Bella and I, Alice had made sure he got the window seat. That way she was the only one directly next to him and the only human that was too close for comfort was the one sitting behind him.

Bella was sleeping, her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her as I looked out the window. That was the only light in the situation. Since the plane was out of Vegas, none of the other people on the flight knew who we were. So, thanks to my young looks and her slightly older looks we could cuddle, kiss, and just be without anyone thinking anything of it. Not that we were much, Bella was exhausted from being so afraid, and had fallen asleep almost as soon as we were in the air. I looked back down at her with adoration.

As I watched her sleep my mind was still reeling with this morning's events. I was extremely worried about what kind of plan was hatching inside Caius' ancient head. I never took his threats lightly. Caius was very often ignored, but he was still in a position of great power. He wouldn't hesitate to abuse it to get back at me.

The complete solution to dealing with Caius that I could think of was to murder Caius. The second the thought popped into my head, Alice leaned over and kicked the back of my seat, hard. I wouldn't be able to do it anyways, I could never kill anyone unless they were a direct threat to Bella, and it was my last choice. Caius wasn't a direct threat, and it certainly wasn't my only choice. There must be different ways of handling him.

What was Bella doing to me? I had NEVER seriously considered killing anyone, human or Vampire. Yet, since Bella it had happened twice. I had wanted to kill Jacob, the second he had imprinted on my Bella – the disgusting mutt – and now it was Caius. I knew the only reason it had never happened before because I had had no one to protect, and I didn't really care what they did to me. It was acceptable, anything to do with Bella, hurting her, or forcibly taking her from me, was not. If she wanted to leave me, I would let her, and protect her silently from harm. I didn't blame my angel for any of my new found hostility, it wasn't her fault, she never asked for it.

I felt horrible about that morning, and I had made the resolution to make this the best week of Bella's life so far. Everything would be perfect for her, and anything less would be unacceptable. It would be romantic, fun, and relaxing, I just had to figure out the right proportions for it.

"Babe," I whispered softly, shifting her lightly as to wake her up, "We are going to land soon, sweetheart."

She made a little noise as she opened her eyes and I retracted my arm to put my own seatbelt on. The flight attendants tended to freak out when you didn't wear it, and I watched as Bella sat up and put on her own seatbelt. I then put my arm on the armrest, palm up and waiting for her to take my hand. She smiled as she took it, sighing deeply as she looked up at the ceiling. She squeezed my hand as we touched the ground. I looked at her skeptically.

"I have issues with landings," she said and I smiled as I leaned over and kissed her cheek, she blushed.

"You're adorable," I told her, as I shifted my gaze out the window, watching the palm trees go by as the plane slowed down, they would still be blurs to Bella.

The sun had already set, which was good news for us as we got off the plane, and caught a taxi to the docks. I noticed a lot of other yachts surrounded ours as we got out of the taxi, and I put an arm around Bella. The dock where we kept the yacht was a creepy place now. It didn't used to be, there used to be a pretty popular bar that set the mood with loud music and people laughing. However, it had since closed. It was much too quiet now, as I led Bella toward the dock, looking over at the abandoned and boarded up bar.

"I carried our luggage, and led Bella down to the master suite of the yacht, it had been Jasper and Alice's birthday present to me years ago. It had a few cabins along with suites with an impressive deck on it. The whole thing was beautiful, and it went pretty fast too.

"Here we go," I said, kissing Bella sweetly as I put our stuff near the bed.

I then ran up to the deck to see jasper and Alice pushing off from the dock. I went up to the captain's area and started up the engine as Jasper and Alice finished untying the boat. I navigated the boat carefully out of the docks. Careful only not to go to fast, there were humans sitting out on their yachts nearby. I sped up as I reached the open sea, making a direct route for Kaytrin. I heard Bella coming.

"Carlisle?" She asked tentatively as she came up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"You can go take a nap," I suggested, "I'll wake you when we get there, it shouldn't be to long. The bed's pretty comfy."

"I want to be with you," she said, and my eyes slid closed as I felt her lips press to the scar on my neck, "Besides I slept on the plane."

"Mmm," I mumbled as she ran her hands through my hair.

I smiled as I pulled her down and around, onto my lap. It was pretty much a straight shot from where we were to the Island. I kissed her temple as I cuddled her, leaving my lips against her soft skin.

"I love you, Carlisle," she said and I smiled against her temple, I kissed her cheek, pressing my lips against it as hard as I could without hurting her.

"I'm sorry, about this morning, Bella," I said as I let my head fall onto her shoulder.

"It's ok, sweetie," she said, smoothing the hair on my head as she kissed the side of my face, "Carlisle, you couldn't have done anything."

"And what if they had actually hurt you or… or worse?" I asked, "I wouldn't be able to deal with that by just saying 'well I couldn't have done anything.'"

"But they didn't," said Bella, and I allowed her to position my head up so that I was looking at her.

My eyes met those beautiful brown doe eyes, and she put her forehead against mine. I could see the trust in her eyes as they glinted with love as well. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was slow, forgiving, and tender. I knew she was trying to convey the forgiveness, not because she felt that I needed any, but because she knew that I needed it. She didn't think I had failed her, but I felt as though I did. She understood what I needed, and when I needed it, always.

"Feel better?" She asked, rubbing her hands over my shoulders.

"Yes," I replied, kissing her lightly.

"You, know," said Jasper, as he led Alice up next to us, "I would feel a lot better about my safety if our captain was actually paying attention to what he was doing.

"Do you want to drive the boat, Jasper?" I asked patronizingly as I stood up, Bella still in my arms and let Jasper sit behind the wheel.

"Yes, I would," said Jasper happily as he put his hands on the wheel.

I carried a laughing Bella down below deck so that Jasper would be free to go as fast as he liked without fearing Bella getting whiplash. I brought her down to the galley and sat her down on a stool with a kiss on her forehead. The galley was set up like a bar and I smiled as I turned to the cabinet.

"Hungry?" I asked and she nodded as I opened the cabinet, "You slept through lunch on the plane."

"I know, I'm starving," she said and I nodded.

I grabbed a can of soup, and peeled off the top of the can. Bella looked shocked as I had no use for a can opener. I chuckled as I poured the contents into a bowl, then popped it into the microwave for her. I sat on the stool next to her until the microwave beeped, and I hopped up to get it.

"Does Jasper really have to go this fast?" she asked as I set the soup down in front of her, laying a kiss to the back of her neck.

"He does if we want to get there within an hour," I replied jokingly, tapping on the ceiling to remind him to slow down, "But you're right he should slow down a bit."

For me his response was dramatic, but I knew Bella wouldn't be able to really sense the change in speed. I sat there next to her and watched her eat. I realized that she was blowing on it to cool it down and I took it from her briefly. I held the bowl in my cold hands until it was cool enough for her to eat.

"Thanks," she said, as she picked up her spoon.

When Bella was finished eating I cleaned her dish and then turned around. Bella had walked into the master suite once I had taken her bowl, so I followed her into the dimly lit room. It was the farthest room from the engine, and it was a lot less noisy. While I could still hear the engine, I knew Bella couldn't and that's what mattered. She was lying on top of the bed with her book, and I crawled up next to her. She smiled, but went relatively undisturbed as I wrapped her in my arms and the kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry," she said, a few minutes later as she set her book on the nightstand, and cuddled closer into me, "That was a really good part in my book."

"Must have been," I teased, "If you were ignoring me."

"I was not ignoring you," she said, pecking my lips.

"You were so," I said, a crooked smile crossing my face.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Bella said, rolling her eyes as I hugged her close.

Bella and I could just cuddle for hours. We could just lay there together, wrapped in each other's arms and not get bored. I loved it, I knew we had a good thing, even by L'amore standards. I leaned down and kissed her gently, almost cautiously as I knew we would be reaching the island soon.

I had conceded to Bella's insistence on Jasper and Alice sleeping in the guest house. She had heard Alice ask if they would be staying there, and had begged me, rather convincingly for the alone time. I really thought having Jasper's ability would be a good thing to have around at night, but lately he'd been having the opposite effect anyways. Besides, if that was what Bella wanted, then it was what she got, I could control myself.

Jasper brought the boat to a jerking halt, something he no doubt did on purpose. I had to hold Bella tighter so she wouldn't fall out of the bed. I had reason to believe Alice had something to do with it too as I looked up to see her darting into the room, and smiling widely at us.

"We're here!" She said in a sing song voice as she picked up our bags, "Jasper and I'll put your stuff in your room, then we're going on a quick hunt. Jasper's lacking from all the self control it was taking him on the plane."

"Ok," I said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"You two… take your time," said Alice and she bolted out of the room with our bags.

I was smart enough to realize that Alice had seen something… happen, and that was why she was leaving us alone. Though, that much wasn't really all that hard to guess with my own thoughts playing out in my head. Much to my dismay, when Alice saw something like that happen, she did her best to make it true. She was obviously siding with Bella on the issue. I peeled myself away from my love, offering her my hand as I stood up and she took it. I kissed the back of her hand as I helped her to her feet beside me. I kissed the back of her hand.

"Shall we make our way up to the house, babe?" I asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiled, nodded slightly, and allowed me to lead her up to the upper deck. I shut out all the lights as we went, and stepped out onto the dock. I turned around and helped her over the gap between boat and wood, now was not the time for her to trip.

We walked hand in hand down the wooden dock, that, as rickety as it looked, was extremely stable. We walked right up into the sand, and I was happy that could see just as clearly in the dark as in the sun, because Bella was just about blind. She hugged my arm and trusted me to lead her up to the house. I felt a surge of affection towards her, and kissed the side of her head as I lead her away from a particularly treacherous looking dip in the sand.

"Wait," Bella said, and I froze in my tracks, looking back over to her, she squinted, trying to see me in the starlight, "Can we… stay out here tonight? Under the stars?"

I looked up at the house, which was still under cover of the trees by Bella, but I nodded. Alice stood in the front picture window, nodding, two thumbs up. I chuckled.

"That'd be nice, babe," I replied, turning and kissing her softly, helping her to sit in the sand, "I'll just run up to the house and get a blanket…"

Alice was immediately with us as, two blankets in her arms, Jasper behind her with an old tiki torch. I laughed as he lit it and stuck it in the sand, and Alice spread one blanket over the sand, and handed me the other.

"Thanks, Alice," said Bella, now able to see a little by the light of the flame.

"No problem," said Alice, taking Jasper's hand cheerfully, "Anything for you two. Besides, it's fun playing concierge."

I laughed as I dropped to my knees beside Bella, and Alice and Jasper disappeared into the darkness. I leaned over Bella and kissed her sweetly before falling onto my back. Bella cuddled into my side, and I held her close. I looked up at the stars, the only things that seemed to be the same in the world since the beginning of my existence, and listened to Bella's heart beat slow. I kissed her forehead and she moaned slightly in her sleep.


	6. Curious New Creature

A/N: Ok, so you guys aren't going to like me soon... but remember… I'm me… I like the happy endings… most of the time… lol... and I embellished a little with the dolphins… so please don't critique that, really we don't know how dolphins react to vampires… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Starlight 

Chapter Six – Curious New Creature

I was standing in the kitchen the next afternoon fixing Bella a picnic lunch. I tossed the brown-bagged lunch into my hiking pack, which I was doubling up as a beach bag, and it was already filled with anything Bella might ever possibly need for an afternoon at the beach. I had spent the morning with Jasper and Alice hunting while Bella unpacked and got settled in. I set my pack on the counter, fixing my board shorts and t-shirt. I looked up as Bella entered, and my mouth dropped open just a little bit.

I didn't know why I hadn't thought about it before as Bella walked into the room, in a little red bikini, her book in one hand and her towel draped over the other. I knew we would be in a tropical climate, on the beach, bathing suits were a must, and a girl with Bella's figure would have the obvious choice of a bikini. And believe me, it was very form fitting. Though, I hadn't even considered it. I stood there like an idiot for a few more seconds, finally snapping out of it when she walked over and kissed me, deeply.

"Ready to go?" She asked, pretending not to notice my tongue on the floor as she walked over to the door, "I want to see you sparkle."

"You have… many times," I reminded her and she just laughed a little as she slipped out the door.

I took a deep breath before sliding my pack onto my back and following her out the door, and down to the beach. I struggled to keep my eyes off of her behind as we walked. I kept trying to look anywhere else, but that just made my eyes wander up and down her body, which I was sure was worse. I finally just forced myself to look at the sand in front of me until we reached the shady little umbrella made of old palms from nearby palm trees.

"You know…" Bella said as she put her towel and book down in her chair, and I slid the pack off my back, placing it between our chairs for maximum shade, "You're allowed to look, Carlisle."

I chuckled nervously as I peeled my shirt off, placing it in my own chair. I knew that I would be blushing furiously if it was a physical possibility for me. I kept my eyes averted as I tried to figure out something else that I could make myself busy doing. I hesitated too long, and Bella was beside me.

"Carlisle?" She asked, using both hands to angle my face, so that I was looking at her, "You can look."

"I know," I said sheepishly as I kissed her lightly and she threw her arms up around my neck.

"You're even allowed to touch if you want," she said suggestively and I smiled as I placed my hands on her back, pulling her towards me as I kissed her sweetly.

"Oh really?" I said, becoming more at ease as I hugged her tight.

"There we go," she said, kissing my collar bone.

"I love you, babe," I said, "I just don't want to make you feel…"

"I understand, sweetie," she said, cuddling into me as I fell into a chair, her on my lap, "I just have to get you out of your shell a little bit."

"That's probably a good idea," I said as I smiled against her forehead.

"Hey!" I heard Alice call as I she bounced down the beach towards us.

"Make them go away," Bella whispered as she tried to hide her face into my chest.

"We can ask them, but I'm not sure they will," I said, kissing her head.

She chuckled as I nipped at her neck playfully, and Jasper and Alice reached the little shelter. Jasper set down a similar pack to mine and Alice bounced over to sit at the end of our chair. She smiled widely at us while Bella pretended that she actually thought they couldn't see her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, glaring at them over my arm and Jasper laughed as he fell into the other chair, moving Bella's stuff onto the top of my pack.

"We wanted to invite you guys out on the speed boat," said Alice and I cringed.

"Speed boat?" Bella asked tentatively.

"I'll be driving," I said, eyeing Jasper, who shrugged as Bella looked up at me pleadingly.

"Can we just stay here?" Bella asked, keeping eye contact with me and I nodded.

"We can do whatever you want," I said, I really had no ambition to go anywhere, but it might have been fun for Bella.

"Ok," said Bella, turning to Jasper and Alice, "Have fun you two."

"Party pooper," Alice grumbled as Jasper picked up their pack and they walked off.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Perfectly ok," I said, kissing her gently as I heard Alice and Jasper start up the speed boat about a mile up the beach, "So what do you want to do?"

"I'm good here," Bella said with a small smile on her face as she reached over and grabbed her book.

I smiled slightly as she resettled herself against me. The side of her head rested peacefully against my chest as she read her book, and I pressed my lips to the top of her head. I kept them pressed there while I looked out over the ocean, I could see Jasper and Alice in the distance, but they were just a small dot, even to me. I pulled my lips away and rested my chin on top of her head as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Ok," said Bella, and I chuckled as she – very disgruntedly – set her book back down, "You win. You're way too distracting."

"You want to go swimming?" I asked, kissing her forehead, and she nodded.

"Ok," said Bella as she jumped up off my lap.

I smiled mischievously before getting up and "chasing" her towards the water. I went painstakingly slow compared to anything close to my normal run, so Bella beat me to the water. I "tackled" her and "dragged" her deeper into the water as our laughter filled the air. I kissed her hairline lightly as she threw her arms around my neck.

"I am so in love with you, Carlisle Cullen," said Bella as she pressed her forehead to mine.

My only reply was a little moan of agreement as I leaned down and kissed her, deeply. I was a firm believer in actions speaking louder than words. I smiled as I felt her hands wander up into my hair and her tongue exploring my mouth. I pecked her sweetly as I pulled away and pulled her up into my arms, bridal style in the water.

"I love you, Babe," I whispered into her hair.

She smiled as I started swimming us towards the coral reef. It wasn't too far away, and since Bella pressed her face into my chest I could go fast enough to get us there within a few minutes without worrying about her. I stopped, treading water a few feet from the colorful reef. The fish all hid momentarily due to my presence, but after a few minutes they all came out.

"Oh my," said Bella as she looked down through the relatively calm water to see all the vibrant colors swimming below her.

I smiled as I heard the dolphins approaching, and Bella just looked at me questioningly. I waited, not answering her until I rotated us around to see the small pod of them approaching us. I got nervous for a few seconds that they would hit us, but they slowed just in time. I dropped my arms from around her and Bella treaded water next to me as a few of the male dolphins came up for a closer look.

Dolphins always puzzled me, they acted so much like humans it was astonishing. They were obviously highly intelligent, and for some reason the ones near us wouldn't allow for their females to come too close to us. It made sense, while the pods trusted us after a bit, they never let them come close to us. They stayed out of sight, I could only really guess that they were pregnant or something, it would make sense for them to use the generally predator free waters to mate and raise their young.

I couldn't blame the dolphins; I don't know that I would let anything that could ever possibly harm Bella near her if I could help it. Perhaps dolphins were even more intelligent than everyone knows. They seemed to be able to sense what I am, they circled around Bella, playing with her in the water, but kept their distance from me. Perhaps dolphins were smarter than humans, their instincts more reliable.

"Carlisle," Bella called as she splashed one of the dolphins, then swam back over to me, she kissed me sweetly, "Why don't you come over and play?"

"I'll play right here," I said, teasing her back, and kissing her down her neck, "Besides the dolphins will swim away if I go over there."

"No they won't," said Bella, and she turned to the dolphins, kissing my neck, "See, guys, he's nice. He won't hurt you, he likes deer anyways."

She wasn't so convincing, the dolphins swam away without me even moving a muscle. They must have taken Bella's affection for me as treachery. I chuckled as Bella pouted at their rapidly retreating dorsal fins. I chuckled as she turned back around to look at me, pout still on her face.

"You're so adorable when you pout," I commented and she smiled, "But I do like the smile better."

"And you're sweet," Bella said as I kissed her cheek, "Sometimes sickenly so."

"Can't help it," I said as I heard the speed boat heading towards us, "Oh no."

"What?" Bella asked innocently, fixing a few pieces of my wet hair.

"Alice," I breathed as the boat came into Bella's view.

I very quickly swam out in front of her. I didn't always trust Jasper's driving. He could be a bit careless, and I didn't want to have to change Bella this afternoon. Jasper was laughing as he brought the small boat to a halt extremely close to Bella and I. I scowled at him and he just continued to chuckle as he cannon-balled into the water.

"We thought you two might want an actual ride back," said Alice as she leaned against the edge of the boat, just looking down at the water.

Bella watched as Jasper sank like a rock down the thirty feet to the bottom. She looked worried and I smiled.

"He doesn't have to breath, Bella," I teased and she lightened up, but hit my chest playfully.

"I know that," she said, though I was sure that she had forgotten.

"Oh, you forgot," said Alice as I lifted Bella up so that she could get onto the boat effortlessly.

I got up there and Alice handed me a towel, Bella was blushing, a towel already wrapped around her. She was sitting on the bench near the wheel and I slid in next to her as Jasper got back onto the boat. I threw him his towel and kissed Bella's head before I went up and sat behind the wheel. Jasper took the hint and settled himself next to the girls on the bench.

"Hey, babe, it's your friends," I said, before I started the boat, the dolphins had returned to investigate it, "They don't like me much."

Bella smiled as she looked over the side and the nearest dolphin allowed her to pet him, and the one closest to me swam away. I chuckled as Jasper and Alice tried to reach out to one, but they all swam away. Bella laughed to as her dolphin swam back with the rest of the pod and I started up the engine.

"They see past the masks," said Bella, "They know your vampires and don't care how sweet, caring, and pretty you are."

I smiled good naturedly as Alice and Jasper burst into hysterics. I steered the little speed boat towards the dock. I parked it across from the yacht, and then Jasper tied it, very quickly to it before I pulled Bella onto my back.

"You're hungry," I stated as her stomach growled and she sighed, "Hold on, ok? I'll run us back to your lunch, I packed us a picnic. Well you a picnic."

She smiled widely as she buried her face into my back to protect it from the wind. I set her down carefully as we reached the umbrella, kissing her face as she settled herself into her chair.

"Food," I said, tossing her the sandwich I had made her from the pack.

"Yum," she said, unwrapping the turkey, cheese, and lettuce sandwich, and taking a bite, "Carlisle, what's that?"

I looked up, I hadn't noticed anything strange when we had arrived. I looked out to the water where she was looking and saw something floating in the water. I couldn't tell what it was, and I couldn't tell by it's smell either. It wasn't a scent that I had ever smelled before, ever. The only things I knew was it was alive, male, and it was human shaped. I wasn't sure if he was Vampire or Human, but most importantly I didn't know whether he was dangerous or not. I, almost silently, called for Alice and Jasper before standing up. No matter what he was, he looked like he was in trouble.

"Stay here, Babe," I instructed Bella as I, just like the dolphin, went without my mate to check out the new curious creature.


	7. Crashing

A/N: I, again, embellished a little… but this time with the characteristics of a… well you'll understand…and yes, you don't have to look it up… he is from the end of Breaking Dawn… and yes he is a tad ooc at the moment…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Starlight 

Chapter 7 - Crashing 

Jasper met me as I reached the waterline; apparently he wasn't as worried as I was about keeping the secret in the case. We waded into the water and swam out to the man. His skin was a deep brown, like chocolate, his clothes were tattered and as we got closer I could smell the venom. Though, I could also smell human, which confused me. Jasper sent me a skeptical look, I knew he was trying to figure it out too. Jasper rolled him over and we saw a cut above his eyebrow. He definitely wasn't a full vampire, maybe a newborn? I didn't like the idea of a newborn that close to Bella.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled, and his eyes shot open.

His eyes were an extremely pale brown, almost peach, and they were shocking. I was expecting to see the bright red eyes of a newborn, but they weren't. He looked like he was about eighteen, physically anyways. He coughed, and water came pouring out of his mouth. Jasper and I lifted him above the waves so he could catch his breath, then set him back into the water. His skin was hard, like a vampire's.

His eyes went wide as he saw us treading water near him, and I realized that the small cut above his eye was now gone. Like the way that the pack healed, and I was taken aback. He looked a like he'd seen a ghost as he continually backed up, away from Jasper and I. Jasper looked at me for a lead, but I just kept watching him. He was afraid of showing his back to us.

"Careful," I warned him as he was taken under the water by a wave, and reappeared, watching, "You ok? We won't hurt you."

That was a lie, we would if we had too, but really only if he did something to hurt us. But, I wasn't going to try and warn him about that just yet. He was breathing heavily, like he couldn't catch his breath.

"I know what you are," He said, his eyes darting to Jasper, then back to me, then back to Jasper nervously.

"Good," I said, "But you might also notice that are eyes are golden, it means we eat animals, …?"

"Nahuel," He stated for me, and I could tell he was starting to trust us a little, which seemed a little off to me, but I didn't push the subject.

"Nahuel," I repeated, trying to instill confidence as his strength seemed to deteriorate, "Will you let us swim you to shore? You're tired, and the beach isn't too far."

"Like hell I will," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"His girlfriend is human, you're human… right?" said Jasper.

"You could say that," said Nahuel and I nodded, even though his answer struck me as strange.

"It's ok, we won't hurt you," I assured him, nodding to Jasper to let loose a little calm over the poor guy, "Are you venomous, Nahuel?"

I asked it casually as he conceded and allowed Jasper to pull him onto his back. We were taking it slow on the way back to shore, but I needed to know whether to tell Alice, who I could see standing with Bella on the beach, to take Bella up to the house or not. Nahuel seemed to be too tired, but if he was hungry…

"Yes," he stated, "But don't worry, you're girlfriend's fine, I have only ever feed on animals."

There was a little pain in his voice that made me want to believe him, Jasper nodded, he sensed the sincerity and that was good enough for me. Jasper carried Nahuel up to the dry powder sand and laid him down, his leg was sticking out at an odd angle, and I would have set it, but it was already healing, his leg moving of it's own accord back into place. I stood up, and watched with wonder as it returned to normal.

"Bella," I breathed as she ran over, Alice next to her.

Alice was trying to keep her away as Nahuel sat up, but I waved Alice off as Bella reached my arms. She hugged me tightly, kissing my shoulder as I hugged her tight. She really worried way too much about me, it was just water, and really, what was Nahuel going to do to me? I nodded to Jasper to signal to him to calm her down but Bella stepped on my foot, which probably hurt her more than it hurt me.

"Jasper, let me be worried," she said, and Jasper threw his arms up.

Nahuel started to stand, but Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to remain sitting in the sand. Bella finished fussing over me and attached herself to my side as I looked down at Nahuel.

"Nahuel, may I ask what it is exactly that you are?" I asked, no need to beat around the bush, it was kind of the elephant on the beach, so to speak.

"I am a dhampir," he said and I took a deep breath, "My father is a vampire, like you three, and my mother was a human, like you…"

"Carlisle-?" Bella said, her tone made me look down at her, "We.. can… we can have a child?"

I had, of course, heard the legends, but I had thought they were just that, legends. I guess I should have known better than to take for granted that legends could be false. After all, I was looking at, and unmistakable dhampir, according to the legends, and I realized it now that it was pointed out to me. I hadn't given the legend much study, all I knew was that they were part human, part vampire. I had never found proof before so I hadn't given them much thought. The Volturi themselves told me that they did not exist a very long time ago. I held Bella a little tighter as I watched Nahuel give us a strange look.

"I don't know," I said, I was a little hung up on the fact that his mother 'was' a human, "What happened to your mother?"

"She died," said Nahuel, he looked a bit ashamed, "When she – had – me. My aunt took care of me until my father found out about me. But I wished to remain with my aunt."

"Naturally," I said, trying to keep him at ease, "Where is your aunt?"

"Died," He lied, I could tell, he had the look my patients gave me when they were trying to tell me they hadn't eaten past midnight before surgery when they had.

"Ok," I said, letting it go as Jasper gave me a weird look, he could sense sincerity as much as any other emotion, along with the lack of it too. I looked down lovingly at Bella, trying not to let her see how much Nahuel's answer shook me, "Does that answer your question, Babe?"

She nodded as I kissed the top of her head. I knew that she wanted a child, but she also had accepted the fact that I could not provide her with one. She had said it was fine, that she wanted a child, but it wouldn't be anything to her if it wasn't mine. I wanted a child, a blood relation, but there was no way I was going to allow it this way. I couldn't let Bella die trying to give me a child. That wasn't something that I would be ok with, and not something that was going to take Bella away from me like that.

"What're you doing here?" Jasper asked, he had clearly sensed my sorrow, for one second I had thought that I would have a child too.

"My boat wrecked," said Nahuel, but his answer seemed a bit odd, and Jasper gave me a look, I had a funny feeling he wasn't telling us the whole truth.

"Ok," I said, deeming him harmless, he looked like a scared little kid, but I didn't like the way that he kept looking at Bella and I. She seemed to sense his eyes on us too, and I kissed the top of her head, trying to make assist her calming down if she wouldn't let Jasper help, "Well, Nahuel, I'm Carlisle, and this is my family. Jasper is the one that swam you in, that's Alice, and this is my Bella."

"A human?" He asked and I nodded.

"You shouldn't find it that weird," Alice pointed out, "Your parents were a vampire and human."

"They weren't in love," He replied, still watching me as he spoke, "Not like that. Father found her in an old field… it was just a one – night stand. It was sad really, they had just the same chance of getting pregnant as a human couple. I've never seen something like these two, not in a hundred and fifty years on the planet."

_So maybe his Aunt really was dead. _

"A hundred and fifty?" Jasper asked curiously as I kissed the top of Bella's head, I was a little happy Bella had her towel. I didn't appreciate the way that he was still looking, mostly just at her now, giving me the occasional look, "I mean, it's at least seventy miles to the nearest island, and this place isn't on the way to anywhere."

_Jasper made a valid point. _

"I got lost," He said rather lamely, but I had to admit it didn't look as if he had a very good sense of direction, "I was swimming, hit a rock."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We still have all the speed," He said as if we were the idiots that swam into the rock, "We just don't have the vision or completely rock. While we heal easy and have tough skin, rock still beats flesh, for us anyways."

"Ok," I said, looking out over the water, seeing that it would be dark soon, Alice seemed ot have noticed the same, "You can stay in the guest house with Jasper and Alice this evening, Nahuel, we'll figure out what to do about you in the morning, ok?"

"Ok," He said, there was a little nervous twitch in him as he looked at me.

"Alice, show him where he can get some clean towels?"

"Yes, sir," said Alice as she and Jasper led him off towards the guest house.

I brought Bella up to the house, she was exhausted. I figured I'd wait until she fell asleep to go join Jasper with the interrogation at the guest house. I knew Jasper would let him rest and just start up when I got there, but I didn't want to wait too long to give him too much time to get his story together. We needed to let him know that we knew he was lying. As soon as I thought Bella was asleep I got up and I ended up getting stopped at the door by a soft squeak from my love.

"Carlisle?" She asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

_Just tell her you're going hunting… I couldn't lie to her, what's the big deal anyways? It's not that big of a deal that I'm going over there, and I was never ok with lying to her. _

"I'm just going to the guest house," I said, pausing, "Nahuel was lying a little earlier, we just have to know why."

"He was lying?" She asked, I could hear the fear in her voice as I looked back, she was petrified.

"It's ok, Babe," I said, rushing back over, "You'll be fine, ok? Do you want Alice to come here and sit with you? He was only lying a portion of the time, Babe."

"Alice would be nice," she said, and I knew she felt stupid so I kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, babe," I said as Alice knocked on the door, "See, she doesn't mind, she's already here."

"C'mon in," I said, and Alice came through the door as I left, off to figure out why Mr. Nahuel was lying to us.


	8. Truth From Lies

A/N: Ok, so this should be pretty interesting… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Starlight 

Chapter Eight – Truth From Lies

I got to the guest house and Jasper was sitting across from Nahuel at the kitchen table. It looked to me like they were having a staring contest, but I knew Jasper better than that. He was trying to get him to crack, I chuckled a little, for all Jasper's big talk he was softer than me sometimes. I walked into the kitchen casually and opened the fridge, getting the poor kid a glass of water. I slid it across the table to him, I had done a little research and according to internet rumors, which I decided to trust more, they could eat both human and vampire food.

"Good cop, Bad cop routine?" Nahuel asked, sipping the water, _I really had to give those rumors more credit,_ "Because the NCIS guys do it much better."

"Shut up," said Jasper and I chuckled.

"It's just our normal temperaments," I said, chuckling slightly, "You hungry?"

"No," He said, and I grabbed a bag of chips from the counter behind us for him, "Here, they're sealed, not that we'd be the ones to hurt you, you need to eat something."

"What're you my doctor?"

"No, but I am a doctor."

He just rolled his eyes as he opened the bag.

"And you two left the girls alone, what if I have people coming?" he asked and I growled, standing up, and snapping the table like a toothpick.

"He's bluffing," said Jasper, as he tossed the pieces aside, "Alice'll be delighted though, she'll get to pick out a new table… Nahuel, it's not a good idea to threaten the girls, ok? Carlisle's a little protective, which is understandable in this case. Besides, Alice is more than capable of protecting them both."

Nahuel looked mortified, I guess I had looked like the weaker one. I looked a little sheepish, I hated it when I lost control like that. I really couldn't have helped it. I also hated blaming any lapses in my control to my vampirism. It wasn't an excuse for me, it could be for some, but I refused to let that be my excuse. However, this kid should've known better than make a comment like that. I ran my hand through my hair and looked back at Nahuel.

"Why'd you lie, Nahuel?" I asked politely, taking advantage of him thinking I was a violent person.

"I was nervous," He replied, and Jasper let out an exasperated sigh.

"We had just rescued you from the water," said Jasper, I could see the anger accumulating in his eyes, "If we had wanted you dead you would have been."

"I wasn't thinking straight," Nahuel tried to justify it, and I held a finger up as Jasper opened his mouth.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked, I knew I sounded distant, but I didn't care.

I needed to know. I needed to know all the exact details of how Bella would die. I needed to know how horrible and painful it would be. I needed to know so that I could restrain myself. I had come so close to giving in to her so many times. I needed to know. I also needed to know if it wasn't Nahuel's fault, and if we could handle having a kid without putting Bella into danger. All he had said was that she died during child birth. A hundred and fifty years ago a woman dying in child birth was a common occurrence. I needed to know all the details.

"Excuse me?" Nahuel asked, looking at Jasper, trying to get out of explaining.

"Tell him," said Jasper, seeing my point via reading my emotions.

"Well from what my Aunt had told me," said Nahuel, taking a deep sigh as a pause, "She was obsessed with my father, who's name she didn't even know. She got pregnant with me. My Aunt said she died when I came out."

"Came out?" I prompted, couldn't he tell that was the part I needed to know?

"Well yeah, I didn't exactly come out the – traditional – way," said Nahuel and I nodded, it only made sense. An extremely guilty looking face replaced Nahuel's nonchalant one that he had been using all evening, "I ate my way out of the womb. I ate through her."

I was instantly guilty, poor kid, I felt bad for him. I put my face in my hands while Jasper dealt with Nahuel.

"You can stay in the guest room," said Jasper and Nahuel looked at him curiously as I let my hands fall.

"You have a guest room in your guest house?" Nahuel asked and Jasper nodded.

"It's down that hall to the left," said Jasper, pointing him in the right direction as I tried not to think about Bella bleeding out as our child _ate_ their way out of her.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Nahuel asked, looking at me, "Is she pregnant or something."

"No, thank god," I said, standing up.

I tried not to think of how many times I had been so close to giving into her. I'm sure I looked like I was going to be sick, I felt like I was going to. Thankfully Nahuel saw the look on my face and left the room. I turned around and supported myself on the counter, pressing my hands into it, just enough so that it wouldn't break anything.

"You ok?" Jasper asked, sensing that I wasn't, but I nodded.

"Fine," I said, straightening out, "I'd better get back though, see you in the morning."

"Yeah," said Jasper, still watching me carefully, "See ya."

I ran about as fast as I could back to the house and walked in as unnoticeably as I could. I stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. Alice must have known I was there, but she didn't ruin it for me as I admired my love from afar. I couldn't help the instant wave of guilt as I watched her sitting at the table. She was sitting with her back to me, and sipping a cup of tea that Alice had no doubt made for her. Alice gave me a questioning look, she knew that I wouldn't tell her what happened, she could get it from Jasper. I gave her a weak smile.

"Hey, babe," I said, rather quietly as I went up behind Bella, placing my hands tentatively on her shoulders.

"Sweetie," she said excitedly as she stood up, and threw her arms around my neck.

I was taken a little off guard and didn't kiss her back as enthusiastically as I usually would have when she pressed her lips to mine. It was like now that I knew what was going to happen if I did give in, I was afraid of not only what would happen, but Bella herself. I didn't want to tell her what would happen, I never wanted to scare her, but I knew I eventually would have to. Just not yet, we were too happy, and I didn't want to ruin it.

"You ok?" She asked as she held me tight, her head placed carefully on my chest.

"Ok," I said, and she smiled, her eyes sliding closed as I gently massaged her back, "Are you tired, babe?"

"A little," she replied and I smiled as I lifted her up, bid good night to Alice and brought Bella into the bedroom.

I tucked her exhausted form into the bed, and kissed her forehead lightly before I laid down beside her. I stayed on top of the covers, and watched her sleep with one of my arms around her. I found myself keeping her at a certain distance, but I couldn't bring myself to bring her closer, to cuddle her like I usually did. I just kept watching her chest rise and fall until I just couldn't take it anymore.

I very silently got off the bed and went out for a hunt, trying to keep my mind on anything else. This wasn't something I could handle. I could try my hardest to protect her from anyone and everyone else, but could I really protect her from me? Could I really do that, I had no way of deciding how I could. Any time I was with her I was in danger of losing it and doing as she asked of me for months now. Alice and Jasper would join my side now, but there was only so much they could do, only so much I could do.

I got back to the house and I heard Bella's still rhythmic heart beat, which told me she was still sleeping, and I lounged on the couch. I grabbed book on my way to the couch, but I wasn't in the mood to read. I ended up just staring at the ceiling, my logic being that if I let it all consume me now, I would be ok during the day with Bella. She hadn't noticed anything yet, and maybe if I could manage to not let her see it would all be ok. I was stupidly optimistic.

Bella came out of her room in the very early that morning and I didn't move. For some reason now that I knew that I absolutely couldn't sleep with her, I wanted to more than ever before. She came over and started to rub my shoulders lightly, kissing the side of my neck as I was about to jump out of my skin.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked, trying to seem comfortable as I sat up, and she sat in my lap.

"I would have slept better if somebody hadn't decided to sleep on the couch," she said, leaning her head against my neck.

"I'm sorry," I said, timidly kissing the thin layer of skin over her carotid artery, "What would you like to do today?"

I prayed that she didn't want to go to the beach again today.

"How about a hike?" She asked and I nodded, standing up to avoid another one of her so sensual kisses.

"Ok," I said, almost jittery, "I'll go pack, ok, Love?"

"Are you ok, Carlisle?" Bella asked, watching me carefully as I went into the kitchen.

"I'll be fine, babe," I said, mentally adding _as long as you are._

It wasn't long until we were out in the jungle with Alice and Jasper, I had privately asked them to come along as chaperones. Nahuel came too, and he kept a weary eye ahead, he was deliberately trying not to look at any of us. I held Bella's hand in mine as we walked, kissing it occasionally, I could tell she was confused about the distance I was trying to place between us.

"Carlisle," Alice nearly screamed at me as Bella went to fill up her water bottle in a stream that we came across, "You need to tell her."

"For what reason?" I asked, "So she'll finally come to her senses and be afraid of me?"

"She won't be afraid," said Alice, "She'll want to help you, she'll make it easier on you. She'll understand, Carlisle. Maybe you two can figure it out together."

"All wishful thinking," I said, I hadn't made up my mind yet, "You're blind here, Alice."

"I know," she said, "But I'm not completely blind, I know Bella.

"I do too," I said.

" Your logic is clouded by your feelings," said Jasper and Nahuel looked over at us curiously, "You love her too much, and therefore you want to protect her. But you can't protect her from everything all at once, Carlisle. Right now she's upset because of how weird your being."

"Better upset then dead," I said and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You can't get her pregnant by what you guys have already been doing," said Jasper, "She's used to all the little kisses and not being more than a few inches from you, you can't just stop acting in love with her with no explanation."

"I'm doing the best I can, Jasper," I replied in little more than a growl.

"We know you are, Carlisle," said Alice, trying to calm me down, but Jasper didn't dare try and send me the waves.

"I can't tell her," I said.

"Can't tell me what?" said Bella, as she walked back over to the group, "Carlisle."

"It's unimportant."

"Alice and Jasper don't think so," said Bella.

"I don't think so either," Nahuel said and I could have killed him for the look Bella gave me.

"He knows?!" Bella said angrily at me, and Jasper and Alice exchanged frightful looks.

"We'll – uh – give you two a minute," said Alice and she dragged Jasper and Nahuel off down the trail until they were out of hearing range.

"Bella…" I said as she crossed her arms, waiting for my explanation, and I just overcame with nervousness, I couldn't say anything.

"Carlisle," said Bella, seeing the pain on my face her expression softened, "Are you going to tell me what's up with you now?"

"Yes."


	9. Just Explain

A/N: Hey, long wait short chapter... my apologies... Read. Enjoy. Review...

Starlight

Chapter Nine – Just Explain

"Carlisle?" She asked tentatively, all anger gone from her face as she took another step towards me, "Sweetie, just explain it to me."

Her hand grabbed hold of my arm and she looked up at me. The worried expression didn't go away from her face as I tried to smile at her, but it didn't work. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her little body into mine, and looked up at me thoughtfully. She rested her chin against my chest as she looked up, still concerned. I leaned down and kissed her briefly, I hated to see her so confused and concerned.

"There's my Carlisle," she said, still watching me carefully, "You want to go back to the house and talk about it?"

"If you want to," I said, and she nodded as I lifted her onto my back.

I ran slower than usual, but not enough for Bella to notice a difference. I tried to savor the feeling of her arms around my neck and her face pressed into my back. I took in the scent of her hair on my shoulder, trying to commit it to memory. I was convinced she would finally come to her senses and be afraid of me, of everything about our relationship.

"Ok," she said as I set her down, then went over and sat on the couch, putting my head in my hands, "Explain, please?"

I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes before looking up at her. She seemed to melt when I looked as her and she walked over, rather slowly, and sat down next to me. She put her arm around me and turned my head to look at her sadly. She smiled weakly, and kissed my cheek.

"Carlisle, sweetie," said Bella, caressing my cheek lightly, "If it's something this hard to tell me, then it's ok. I trust you to decide what's important and what's not so. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

Guilt, tons of guilt poured into me. I knew I had to tell her, it was important that she know, I was just a coward.

"Bella," I whispered, "You do need to know, and I'm sorry I tried to get away with not telling you. I didn't want to scare you, babe… I was being overprotective, and a jerk."

"It's ok," She said, still trying to be soothing to me as she ran her hand through my hair, "Sweetie…?"

"Just, promise me you won't interrupt me," I said, it was all I could hope for that she would hear me out.

I knew she would be afraid at first, normal people would be. I wished I could make it easier on her, but as I was in the dog house to begin with. This was all I wanted, Bella and I, together happy, and in a few minutes I was going to have to ruin it.

"Of course, Sweetie," she said, kissing my the side of my face and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Babe, could you please stop doing that?" I asked, taking her hand off of my hair, kissing it, and placing it on her thigh.

"Ok," she said, more seriously, watching me as though I was going to explode, I would have rather exploded than tell her.

"Well in interrogating Nahuel last night," I started off, and told her the whole story of what Nahuel told us, and threw in my logic behind how I had been acting.

"Carlisle, I can't believe you weren't going to tell me," she said, her eyes full of hurt, and my heart sank.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, "I was wrong."

"Carlisle," She said, using her hands to 'force' me to look at her, "I could never be afraid of you. I thought you would know that by now, and that's what scares me the most. I am willing to lay off all the flirting and tempting if you promise me that you will tell me stuff like this."

"I like that you flirt that way with me, Bella," I said, "I like it, ok?"

"Well I still need to lay off a little," she said, "Obviously. I'll stick around, Carlisle, I'm not going to go running off because of this. You just need to promise me this won't happen again."

"I promise," I said, I couldn't help but get the sense that she was going easy on me.

"And," she said, "You have to stop being such an idiot. You have to hold me, when you want to kiss me, when you want to. You still have to be my boyfriend, Carlisle."

"I know," I said, leaning down and kissing her gently, "I'm sorry, babe."

"And stop being sorry!" she said, cuddling into me, and I wrapped my arms around her, "Stop being sorry and love me."

"Ok," I said, kissing the top of her head as I leaned back, holding her in my arms, "Sounds good."

"I promise to try to not tempt you so much," She said, her head against my chest, "And I promise to be more sensitive to your wishes. However, after we're married…"

"Bella," I said warningly.

"It's my chance to take," she said as she looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, please," I said, "Do not ask me to even think about being the cause of your demise, love."

"I won't make you," she said, kissing my jaw, "Right now anyways."

"Ok," I said, I would settle for that right then, and choose a different time to pick the battle up again.

"Hey," said Alice, waltzing into the room with Jasper and Nahuel, "We thought we'd come and make sure she didn't kill you."

"Thanks," I said, "You hungry, babe?"

"No," she replied, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded as she cuddled into me, and I smiled.

"Glad to see you two're back to normal," said Alice as she ran off into the kitchen, only to return with a sandwich a few seconds later.

"I told you I'm not hungry," said Bella and I kissed the top of her head as I took the sandwich.

"You will be in a few minutes," she said and I chuckled as I stood up and handed her the sandwich.

Bella rolled her eyes as I smiled down at her. Nanuel, over in the corner seemed to be beating himself up over something, but I really didn't care at the moment. I kissed Bella's hair and she slid away from me slightly to eat her sandwich. I knew we still had a lot to deal with.


	10. Trying

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey… sorry I made you guys had to wait so long… just saw New Moon aka I'm on a Carlisle Kick (He was so cute) explaining the fluffiness of the chapter…so short, but at least it's a start of getting back into it... Read. Enjoy. Review… :)

Starlight 

Chapter Ten – Trying

The next few days were almost normal. We spent time in the jungle and on the beach, but mostly we just hang around. We did everything we used to do, with a lot less flirting involved. I could tell she was trying to make it easier on me, but it wasn't all that much help. Mostly I just felt guilty about it though, I sort of wished Nahuel hadn't said anything, but then again, I was a little grateful. I still wasn't sleeping in the bed with her at night.

"I love you," I said as we walked, hand in hand down the beach in the very late afternoon, and she stopped.

"I love you too," she said, as if she was reassuring me, she looked lovingly into my eyes as she put her hand on my cheek.

"Thank-you," I said and she went up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Did you forget?" she asked, the tip of her nose was touching mine.

"No," I said, "It's just nice to be reminded."

"Well then allow me to remind you," she said, kissing me with all the same passion and enthusiasm as always.

"I am so in love you," I whispered as she pulled away.

I used my hand to gently caress her cheek as I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger over her warm forehead. It seemed a little warmer than usual, and my medical mind kicking into overdrive. The slight temperature went right through my head, going through the maze of diagnosis. I quickly registered that it was just a simple fever, and would most likely go away with sleep as she was showing no other symptoms.

"I should get you back to the house," I whispered as my head fell onto her shoulder and she nodded as she turned her head to kiss my ear lightly.

"Ok," she said, "I'm feeling kind of queasy, do we have to run?"

"We should," I said, looking around, it was starting to get dark, "I'll carry you, bridal style, but we really don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok," said Bella, wrapping her arms up around my neck and jumping up into my arms.

She laid her head against my chest, kissing my chest through my shirt. I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her head. I waited until she had her eyes closed and her head pressed against my chest before I started running. I ran as fast as I could, experience told me that running faster was like ripping off the band-aid with Bella. Make it as quick as possible, and the wind will cool down her fever while I'm running anyways.

"Ok, Bella, darling," I said as I set her down on her bed, kissing her forehead sweetly, pulling the covers up around.

"Mmm," she said, leaning up and kissing me, "I'm tired."

"Yeah," I said, "I believe you have a little fever, it should be gone by morning. I'm going to grab you some Benadryl ok?"

"Ok," she said, her eye lids were heavy as I ran out into the kitchen to grab the Benadryl and a glass of water.

"Here," I said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

I handed her the water and propped her up onto her pillows so that she was sitting up. I handed her the pills with a kiss to her cheek. She was a little warmer, the fever was getting worse. She downed the pills along with her full glass of water.

"I really don't feel good," said Bella and I nodded.

"I know," I said, taking her glass from her hand, "Are you thirsty?"

"No," she said.

"Hungry?" I asked and she shook her head, "Is there anything I can get you, my love?"

"No," said Bella and I stood up, ready to leave the room, but she grabbed my arm, "Stay with me, Carlisle?"

"Babe…"

"Please?" she asked and I could hear the plea in her voice, which was what made me turn around, "Carlisle, my head feels like it's going to explode, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Please?"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," I said, walking back over to her, and climbing into bed with her and cuddling her close.

"Carlisle, you're being ridiculous," said Bella and I kissed her head.

"I'll stay," I said, as I kissed the main vein running down her neck, trying to cool her down a little, her fever was still moderate, a thermometer wouldn't even notice it.

"That feels nice," she murmured as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I smiled with my lips pressed against her neck, rubbing careful circles on her hip, trying to sooth her. I could hear the blood pumping especially hard through her skull and I wished I could do something for her, but I knew the best thing was to just let her body take care of it. She was probably just over tired, I had been dragging her all over the island for the past few days and it was finally catching up to her.

I kept her close all night, monitoring her fever, which didn't rise to any extremity that needed extra caring for. It was something she needed to sleep off, not medicate. It was the hardest thing a doctor ever had to do, stand by and do nothing, and in this case it was especially hard because of my affections for her.

Even though I didn't sleep at night, I tended to zone out a bit. I would just zone out looking at a portion of the ceiling, allowing my brain rest from all the stuff that runs through it, but Bella never truly left my mind, metaphorically or literally speaking. I worried about her constantly, especially lately.

"Carlisle?" Bella murmured as the first ray of sun came through the window.

"I'm here," I reassured her, kissing her good morning as she woke.

"I wake up calling your name every morning," she said, and I looked at her curiously, intrigued and waiting for her to continue, "It hurts when you aren't here to answer."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, and I had no idea how to say it. I knew what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear that I wouldn't sleep on the couch ever again. That wasn't a promise I could make to her. I could not make a promise to her that I had no intentions of keeping. I sat up, stretching in the sunlight.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, kissing the crook of my neck.

"I love you," I said, turning to look her in her face, "That is all I can offer you as it will never change. I don't know everything, which may come as a shock to you, but I will never stop loving you. I can't promise that we'll never be apart, or that I will always be there in the morning for you, but I will always care and feel bad that I am not."

"That's all I ask," she said as she leaned in and touched her lips tentatively to mine.


	11. On High Alert

A/N: Ok, so I was so on the outs with twilight I wasn't even going to go see Eclipse, but then my mom dragged me to see it, and wonder of wonders by the end of the movie I was like 'NO! Bella choose Carlisle!' again lol (and wonders of wonders the three leads learned how to act) … so sorry about the super long wait… and maybe between working on my own story, and AP summer work I can finish this story… this chapter's incredibly short but I figured I'd kept you guys waiting much too long… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Starlight 

Chapter Eleven – On High Alert

Our stay on the Isle was shortened by a mixture of Bella's illness and my own fright. She had been getting angrier and angrier with me as I continued to be afraid of her. I couldn't help it, all I kept picturing was some sort of monster erupting out of Bella's stomach, killing her. I just wouldn't be able to cope with it if something like that were to ever happen to her. I was the first to admit I was over protective, but I hadn't been the one to ask to leave. Surprisingly, it had been Alice.

About a week after Nahuel joined us she had a vision, and then promptly demanded that we return to Forks. We had just been sitting around the breakfast table when it happened. Bella asked Nahuel to pass the toast, as they were the only two eating, and Alice did one of her patented zone outs then screamed that we had to leave, immediately.

"Why?" I asked, she had frightened Bella and I put an arm around her.

"Because," said Alice, looking at Bella, "We just need to get back to Forks, and get the hell away from here."

"Ok," I said, sensing that Alice did not want Bella to know whatever it was that she knew.

"Well then Nahuel's coming with us," Bella said, "I mean, if danger is coming, or the Volturi or whatever, we can't just leave him here."

"Bella, I'm sure Nahuel needs to get back to his own family," I said, "Though you are welcome to come with us, or I'll be happy to put you on a flight to wherever you're supposed to be."

"As I was telling Bella the other day on the beach," said Nahuel, "I don't really have a family to go home to in the first place. It would be cool to hand out with you guys for a while, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I replied, I was always happy to invite another to our coven, "Would you like to be a cousin, or-"

"He'll be my half brother," Jasper piped up, "No one knew where we went, so clearly we went to pick him up to come live with us. My biological mother clearly had been cheating on my father. He can come to school with us."

"Ok," I said, as Alice shot me an anxious look, "It is settled. Welcome to our coven, Nahuel. Jasper, would you mind going with Bella to go get packed. Alice, can I speak with you alone?"

"Nope," said Alice, standing up from the table quickly – even by vampire standards, "C'mon Nahuel, we need to go pack up the guest house."

"Alice," I said, "Can you please just explain to me what's going on."

"Nothing," She replied, in a very teenage way, "It's honestly not even an issue anymore, clearly."

I rolled my eyes, took a deep breath and suddenly Bella was back by my side. Before I knew it we were back in Forks, and it was just the same as always. We got home and Alice immediately announced that Nahuel was to go shopping with her after school, and Jasper went to call our 'little buddy' to get Nahuel a bogus license, birth certificate, and school papers while I called the school to get him an appointment to be enrolled. While we were doing all this Bella was showing Nahuel the area and explaining the wolves territory and our own.

"They exist?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah," I heard Bella reply, "And they're pissed at us, so don't try to tempt them."

"Which reminds me," I said, walking into the room only to walk back out, "I should call Sam, let him know we have plus one."

"That would be a good idea," Jasper called from upstairs, "And I'll pick up his papers later tonight. He'll have them by tomorrow morning for his meeting with guidance."

"Thanks, Jasper!" Bella called, unnecessarily.

"Are you ready for bed love?" I asked once I had left a message on Sam's voicemail just telling him about Nahuel and if he had any questions just to call.

"No, not yet," said Bella, "Nahuel and I were going to watch a movie."

"Oh, ok," I said, caught a little off guard, "I'm going to go hunting real quick, just call out for me when you're going to bed."

"Ok," said Bella, a tad distractedly as she continued in a conversation with Nahuel and popped a DVD into the player.

I went for a quick hunt, draining an innocent moose before heading back to the house. By the time I walked through the door to the house again Bella had fallen asleep on the couch and Nahuel was snoring on the opposite end. I smiled down lovingly at Bella, then swooped down carefully and scooped her up. I managed to get her up to her bedroom without waking her and put her right into her bed. I laid on top of the sheets next to her and watched her sleep for a few hours before Alice came in to see me.

"I think we should talk," said Alice, quieter than any human would ever be able to hear.

"I agree," I said, waiting for her to continue.

"In the hallway," Alice prompted and I gave her a questioning glance.

"Can it wait til tomorrow then?" I asked, "I do not wish to leave Bella."

"No." said Alice flatly, "And if we stay in here my presence will wake her up mid conversation."

"Ok," I said, kissing Bella's head as I followed her out into the hall, "What's up, Alice?"

"There was no danger coming," She said, "It was already there. When we were sitting around the table this morning I got a vision. It was of Nahuel, and he was kneeling in front of the Volturi, and his aunt was a vampire and she was behind them, like they were holding her hostage or something."

"He said his aunt was dead," I said and Alice shook her head at me.

"That's not nearly the worst of it," said Alice and I watched her carefully, again waiting for her to continue, "He was saying something, about Bella. It was all garbled, and I didn't get much but it was definitely intriguing to them. They seemed very pleased."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I went to look into the living room where Nahuel was still sleeping.

"No," said Alice, a little unnerved, "I don't know what's going on and it's driving me mad, Carlisle. I don't even know what to do. I thought we'd lose Nahuel in coming home, but Bella requested he come along. Then I don't know if someone was tampering with my visions, it wouldn't be the first time and I don't want to kick Nahuel out of the coven if that's the case. And I certainly don't want to agitate him or insult him by asking him about it. Because if he is in line with the Volturi or something then that could end very badly."

"We'll keep an eye on the situation," I said as we walked back down the hall, "And please, not a word of this to Bella, she's already a nervous wreck as it is."

"You've got it," said Alice.


End file.
